Cambios
by Freeandbored
Summary: Mei tomará una decisión que cambiará su vida (Traducción de Changes)
1. Chapter 1

**Decisiones**

Mei estaba a punto de cumplir 24 años, y aunque aún faltaba un mes, estaba emocionada porque sabía exactamente cómo celebrarlo. Ya lo había planeado todo desde hacía tiempo. Sólo soñaba con una sola cosa.

"Quiero vivir como una persona 'común' por un tiempo. Ya saben, ver el mundo exterior" le dijo a la familia.

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos. Su familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas del país. Si tenía que ser honesta, diría que tenía una vida muy fácil y siempre obtenía lo que deseaba: viajes, ropa y cosas materiales. Además, pronto, sería la esposa de Feliciano Vargas, cuya familia era tan rica como la de ella.

Mei y Feliciano estaban comprometidos desde que eran adolescentes, y ambos aceptaron muy bien su destino. Ninguno de ellos se oponía completamente a la idea, porque eran amigos de la infancia y sabían que no tenían otra opción.

Se casarían ese mismo año, pero ella quería ver el mundo real, conocer otras personas y divertirse. Al menos, saber lo que era sentirse viva por un momento, y después regresar a su realidad.

Sentía como si siempre hubiera vivido en una jaula. Como si fuera un ave que no sabe volar. Nunca fue a una escuela normal; estudió en internados y en casa. Sin embargo, estudió Literatura en una prestigiosa universidad y acababa de graduarse. Ahora, era su oportunidad de ser libre y tener nuevas experiencias.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que te cases?" le pidió su padre.

"No, esta es mi única oportunidad"

"¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿Qué pasaría si la alguien se da cuenta de quién eres? Imagínate el escándalo" le dijo su hermano mayor.

"Seré cuidadosa. Lo prometo"

Les explicó que fingiría ser una estudiante o alguien nuevo en la ciudad y cambiaría de nombre, serían como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Quería que su plan pareciera sencillo. Entonces, Yao pareció tener una idea.

"Pero tendrás que buscar un trabajo y hacerte cargo de tus gastos. No podrás usar tus tarjetas de crédito ni tu auto"

"No me importa, conseguiré un empleo" replicó muy confiada.

"Nunca has trabajado" dijo su hermano menor, Li.

"¿Y eso qué? Puedo aprender"

El resto de la familia parecía confundida, especialmente la madre, no estaba segura de si eso era una buena idea. Mei era su única hija, además qué tal si le pasaba algo malo. Se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa loca idea. Pero Mei hablaba con tanta determinación que ya no sabía qué decirle.

Solo la abuela de Mei estaba tranquila. Se veía a sí misma en su nieta, y se sentía orgullosa de su espíritu aventurero.

"Dejen que se vaya. Creo que aprenderá más de la vida allá afuera que aquí"

Mei sonrió y la abrazó. Sus padres simplemente suspiraron y prometieron apoyarla, pero con la condición de que sus hermanos la visitaran de vez en cuando, y que se comunicara con frecuencia. Entonces, su prima dijo que ella la acompañaría. Y eso fue suficiente para hacer su sueño realidad.

Al día siguiente, fueron a visitar a la familia Vargas. Mei quería explicarle a Feliciano que tendría que esperarla un poco más. Lo buscó por todas partes, y lo encontró después de un rato. Estaba en el jardín acompañado de un joven rubio.

"¡Feli!" le dijo.

"_Cara mia!_" replicó él con el mismo entusiasmo y abriendo los brazos para estrecharla entre ellos.

Él la besó en ambas mejillas y los presentó.

"Él es Ludwig Beilschmidt, un amigo del trabajo. Y ella es Mei Wang, mi chica. ¿No es preciosa?" dijo.

Ludwig se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió. Mei no le puso mucha atención, quería hablar con Feliciano acerca de sus planes para el futuro, y que la boda se debía posponer un poco más. Le explicó cada una de sus razones, hablaba tan rápido que él casi no entendía lo que decía, pero sabía que era algo importante para ella.

Después de la explicación, Feliciano parecía preocupado, pero solo se limitó a tomar sus manos y besarlas.

"Creo que es genial, si eso es lo que quieres, _cara_, yo te apoyo" le dijo.

Mei sonrió, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo y su futuro esposo. En ese momento tuvo la certeza de que se casaría con un buen hombre. Feliciano podía ser distraído a veces, pero tenía un corazón de oro. Se sentía afortunada de tenerlo en su vida.

Entonces el rostro de Feliciano hizo una mueca triste.

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Me iré a Alemania, mi amigo y yo tenemos un proyecto importante allá, así que creo que no nos veremos por un tiempo" le dijo.

"Ya veo. No te preocupes, creo que la pasaremos muy bien, además tendremos mucho qué contarnos cuando nos veamos de nuevo" le aseguró ella.

Se abrazaron por última vez y él le dio un beso en la frente. Lo cierto era que no se amaban, al menos no en una manera romántica y lo sabían. Era una lástima porque les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, sabían que sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían, pero estaba bien, porque su amistad era importante también.

"Te veré pronto, _principessa_"

Entonces su amigo apareció y él lo siguió. Mei se entristeció de pronto, no pensó que decirle adiós sería tan difícil. Quizás estaba siendo dramática, no era como si no se fueran a volver a ver. Su futuro ya estaba planeado. Ahora, tenía que regresar a casa y preparase para su nueva aventura.

Cuando llegó, Ling ya estaba empacando. Era la primera vez que la veía muy activa. Mei hizo lo mismo, sólo empacaría lo necesario y tal vez un par de joyas, en caso de que necesitaran dinero y tuvieran que empeñarlas.

Esa noche, se fue a la cama con el corazón lleno de esperanza y la mente llena de dulces sueños.

* * *

**Nota:** _sé que al tener 24 ya la hace una adulta y no debería pedir permiso, pero tengamos en cuenta que es una persona que ha vivido toda su vida encerrada y la quieren casar. Lo cual quiere decir que su familia tiene un gran poder sobre ella, sin mencionar un poder económico. Creo que le pensé demasiado a eso XD es sólo fic que usa mi lógica XD_


	2. Una vida nueva

**Una nueva vida**

Esa mañana, Mei se despertó de buen humor. Estaba emocionada, pero también se preguntaba cómo le harían para encontrar un departamento. Sin embargo, gracias a la amiga de su abuela, ambas primas pudieron encontrar uno. Les dio la dirección y Yao las acompañó, quería asegurarse de que estarían bien.

El edificio estaba localizado en lo que parecía ser un vecindario tranquilo. Una chica estaba esperándolos. Se presentó como Lien Nguyen; era la nieta de la propietaria.

"Buenos días, soy Yao Wang y ellas son Mei Wang y Ling Huang"

"Encantada de conocerlos"

Entonces les mostró el departamento. Era muy pequeño, pero parecía cómodo y tenía una buena vista. Yao miró por todos lados, conociéndolas, no estaba seguro de que les hubiera gustado.

"Me tengo que ir. Buena suerte. No olviden llamarme si necesitan algo"

"Sí, lo sabemos. Adiós"

Antes de irse, habló con Lien.

"Por favor, si algo extraño pasa, no dudes en llamar"

Lien miró su tarjeta y asintió. Realmente, no sabía por qué ellas estaban allí, su abuela solamente le pidió que le hiciera este favor y parecía importante. No pidió más detalles, ser discreta era su mejor virtud.

No desempacaron porque estaba exhaustas y hambrientas. El único detalle era que ninguna de las dos sabía cocinar o al menos no lo hacían tan bien cómo hubieran querido. Ese fue su primer problema. Pero con el dinero que la abuela les había dado, pudieron hacer algunas compras e ir a cenar.

"Ahora tenemos que buscar trabajo" Ling dijo, sentándose en la cama.

"Lo sé. Dime ¿no te importa?" Quiero decir, nunca hemos trabajado antes"

"No, de hecho, estoy emocionada. Quise acompañarte porque tenía miedo de no estar viviendo lo suficiente"

Mei la miró, era bueno no ser la única que se sentía de ese modo. Probablemente, por eso su hermano, Jiang, prefirió vivir por él mismo y seguir al amor de su vida: una joven que conoció en Mónaco. Mei suspiró, aquellas historias de amor solo pasaban una vez cada un millón de años, además, Feliciano la estaba esperando.

Pasaron algunos días y ya se habían gastado todo el dinero que tenían. Pero pronto, Ling le dijo que había encontrado un empleo como mesera en un pequeño café. La dueña era una simpática joven que necesitaba ayuda urgente. Mei se sintió un poco desesperada porque no podía encontrar trabajo, y después de su último fracaso, fue al café a esperar a Ling.

"Toma, una rebana de pastel. Yo pago. Sé que encontrarás trabajo pronto" le susurró Ling. "Gracias por esperarme"

Después la dueña se aproximó y le dio una taza de té. Y cuando Mei le explicó que no lo había ordenado, ella le dijo que se lo invitaba. El nombre de la mujer era Emma, se sentó junto a ella para descansar un momento.

"Así que estas en busca de trabajo también"

"Sí, pero no he tenido mucha suerte" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hmmm sabes, mi hermano tiene una floristería en frente de aquí, podría preguntarle si necesita ayuda" le ofreció Emma.

"No te preocupes, de verdad"

"Déjame hacerlo. Ling me contó todo, tranquila. Debe ser una situación muy difícil y lo lamento"

"¿Qué es lo que te contó?" preguntó Mei, temiendo que le hubiera dicho la verdad.

"Bueno" Emma se sonrojó y bajó la voz. "Que perdieron todo porque tu hermano es un… apostador. Ling me ha ayudado bastante, así que déjame ayudarte"

Mei estaba impactada y simplemente asintió en respuesta, Ling no tenía que haber exagerado su historia, de cualquier forma necesita el empleo y estaba lista para ayudar. Más tarde Emma le pidió que la acompañara a la floristería.

Mei entró titubeante. Allí estaba un hombre serio que la miró de arriba abajo. Emma habló con él por un momento. Él parecía inexpresivo, mirándola de reojo, alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana trató de convencerlo, probablemente le contaba aquella telenovela que Ling había inventado. Él suspiró.

"Entonces ¿qué sabes sobre flores?" le preguntó de pronto.

"Bueno, cuidaba el jardín en casa… digo, en casa de mis padres"

Él le explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Mei estaba feliz, incluso si su nuevo jefe parecía ser un gruñón. Era muy alto y tenía una cicatriz arriba de la ceja derecha; también era difícil de ignorar esa aura tan intimidante que irradiaba. Se preguntó por qué un tipo como él tenía una floristería.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Mei Zhang"

"Yo soy Lars Janssen. Regresa mañana, ahora es momento de cerrar.

Mei se encontró con Ling, y ambas se fueron a casa felices. Todo pasó tan rápido, pero ella estaba agradecida.

"No tenías que haber inventado esa historia" dijo Mei.

"Tenía que hacerlo. O acaso querías que le dijera: mi prima decidió dejar su vida actual porque deseaba vivir como una persona común. Por cierto, también somos millonarias. ¿Me darías el empleo?" Ling replicó.

Mei rio. Después de todo no había sido mala idea que la acompañara. Mei estaba contenta, mañana empezaría a trabajar, pero se preguntaba si llegaría a llevarse bien con su jefe.

Pese a no estar acostumbradas a realizar tareas del hogar, se esforzaban en lavar la ropa y los platos, cocinar y limpiar el departamento. Era cansado, pero tenían que hacerlo. Y cuando tenían dificultades, le pedían ayuda a Lien.

También llamaban a sus padres para decirles que estaban bien. La madre de Mei nunca le dijo, pero estaba preocupada por ella y deseaba que regresara. Sin embargo Mei les contaba todo con alegría, como si se estuviera divirtiendo. No quería preocupar a sus padres.

Mei se puso nerviosa cuando la visitaron sus hermanos. Yao recorrió el departamento con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando imperfecciones. Li solo se sentó en el sofá, preguntando cuándo comerían. Para su sorpresa, la comida estaba deliciosa. Fue idea de Ling comprar comida y decir que ahora cocinaban mejor. Mei le siguió el juego.

Invitaron a Lien. Ella aceptó y más tarde estuvo hablando con Yao por un momento. Mei sonrió cuando los vio, quizá era muy pronto para pensar qué algo podía pasar entre ellos. Incluso si se trataba de él, pero no era una mala persona.

En el trabajo, Mei trataba de ayudar en todo. Sin embargo, rompió un par de floreros y Lars dijo que lo descontaría de su salario. Ella se enojó con él por ser tan grosero y consigo misma por ser tan torpe.

Barría y limpiaba, y lo ayudaba con las flores. Los arreglos que él hacía eran perfectos; a veces le pedía que hiciera uno, pero ella no sabía por dónde empezar. Él negaba con la cabeza cada vez que ella terminaba uno.

"No puedes poner esas flores juntas" le dijo, arreglándolo.

Mei se sentía desanimada. Se esforzaba mucho, pero él la hacía sentir inútil. Aunque era su primer trabajo, por supuesto que cometería varios errores. Envidiaba a su prima, ella disfrutaba su trabajo y sabía que una de las razones para eso eran el hermano menor de Emma y sus frecuentes visitas. Al menos, Emma era amable; en cambio Lars, era un ogro.

Cierto día, lo encontró leyendo un libro que ella reconoció. Pensó que tal vez era una oportunidad para hablar y conocerse mejor.

"Ese es un excelente libro ¿te agrada ese autor?"

"Sí ¿y qué?" respondió él, cortante.

"Bueno, solo preguntaba" replicó ella de la misma manera.

Lars cerró el libro cuando apareció un cliente. Mei quería llevarse bien con él, porque parecía ser una persona interesante a pesar de ser tan gruñón, pero sus respuestas eran siempre tan cortantes que pensaba que él la odiaba. Sin embargo, no quería darse por vencida.

A veces, él escribía en una libreta, ella era muy curiosa y quería saber qué era.

"¿Qué estas escribiendo?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" le dijo, sin mirarla.

No era como si no hubiera esperado una respuesta así, pero eso la puso de nervios. Entonces le dijo que probablemente no tenían muchos clientes porque él era muy malhumorado y los asustaba. Él la miró molesto, y se quedó callado por un rato.

"Bueno, si sabes tanto de cómo tratar a las personas, entonces atenderás a los clientes de ahora en adelante"

"De acuerdo"

Al principio fue difícil, porque no sabía cómo usar la caja registradora o cómo lidiar con clientes exigentes. Era muy estresante y a veces quería renunciar y huir, pero no se daría por vencida, quería mostrarle que podía hacerlo.

Entonces los días pasaron, y ella empezó a aprender más y más. Y también él estaba más calmado. La tensión entre ellos se había reducido. Una tarde, cuando estaban a punto de cerrar, él la invitó a tomar un café.

"Yo pago"

Ella aceptó, así también vería a su prima.

Él le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera y él ordenaría lo mismo.

"Yo… sólo quiero agradecerte y disculparme"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, recordando todos sus errores.

"Por tu ayuda, por supuesto. Y me disculpo por ser un patán contigo. Mira, no soy bueno para tratar con la gente; tenías razón cuando dijiste que los asusto. Mi hermano solía ayudarme, pero está ocupado con la universidad. Así que realmente necesitaba ayuda"

"Está bien, lamento haberte dicho eso. Fui grosera"

"No te preocupes, debería estar acostumbrado" le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Mei se sorprendió, para ella eso fue una amplia sonrisa. Pensó que él no era tan malo después de todo.


	3. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Lars le contó su historia: el dueño de la floristería era su abuelo, Vincent. Él solía ayudarlo porque le gustaban las flores y le interesaba la jardinería. Desafortunadamente, su abuelo había fallecido hacía algunos meses, así que Lars tuvo que quedarse a cargo, pero no era bueno con las personas y aún estaba triste por la pérdida.

"Si me viera ahora, estaría decepcionado"

"No digas eso. Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso de ti. No te des por vencido"

De alguna forma, Lars sintió que podía confiar en ella y desde ese momento, su relación mejoró. Él era más paciente y le enseñó a hacer arreglos florales. Ella aprendía rápido, además disfrutaba de esas lecciones. No era tan difícil como pensó al principio, simplemente necesitaba práctica.

Cierto día, mientras Mei barría, pudo escucharlo recitar algunos versos que le eran familiares, y sin poder evitarlo, recitó la segunda parte del poema.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí, estudié literatura en la universidad"

Él la miró impresionado. Tal vez por eso ella lo miraba con curiosidad cada vez que leía o escribía. Y pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que ella le contaba algo de sí misma. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera interesado en ella de todas formas.

Ella era entrometida, en su opinión, y parlanchina, no podía estar callada ni un segundo, y le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de todo. Además usaba mucho color rosa. Pero el ambiente de la tienda se sentía más alegre, y hasta él disfruta un poco de su presencia, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó. Mei lo miró por un momento y sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a oírlo hablar entre dientes, probablemente había llegado a la parte espantosa del libro.

Cuando él terminó el libro, le preguntó cuál era su opinión. Mei estaba sorprendida por la pregunta. Y desde entonces, ambos hablaban más y más, primero de los libros que les gustaban, después de sus hobbies y luego de cualquier tema. Se podía decir que eran amigos y trabajaban en armonía juntos.

Definitivamente, Lars no era tan malo como se mostró al principio, todavía era gruñón, pero quizás algunas cosas no podían cambiar. Mei pensaba que era inteligente y trabajador, también que era un poco torpe, pero le agradaba. Lars la consideraba graciosa y amigable, la manera en que ella interpretaba algunos poemas le interesaba. Y también, la dejaba leer lo que escribía para saber su opinión.

"Toma" le dijo un día después del trabajo.

"¿Por qué me estás dando esto?"

"Pensé que te sería de ayuda"

Era un libro sobre los diferentes tipos de flores, su significado y como cuidar de ellas. Mei lo miró emocionada porque era un libro fascinante. Lars parecía un poco avergonzado y ella trató de no reírse. Nunca imagino que él le daría tan maravilloso regalo.

"Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Dos días después, Yao la visitó en el trabajo; estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí. Le explicó que Lien le había contado dónde trabajaba. Sin embargo, dijo que estaba ocupado y que estaría allí unos minutos, sólo quería verla. Se sintió aliviada de que no le hubiera dado noticias horribles o críticas sobre su empleo. Muy por el contrario, se veía feliz de verla trabajando.

Mei pensó en su familia, sus padres la llamaban seguido y su abuela siempre le enviaba saludos. Aunque Feliciano nunca la llamó, pensó que estaría ocupado con su trabajo, y de alguna forma se sentía mal porque le daba igual. Se preguntaba qué clase de matrimonio serían entonces.

Las cosas en casa iban con calma, a veces Mei y Ling tomaban el té con Lien, y otras veces iban de paseo por la ciudad. Ambas aprendieron a cocinar y a usar la lavadora, porque una vez sus sábanas y otras prendas se volvieron color rosado gracias a la gorra roja de Ling. Nunca imaginaron que vivir solas sería tan difícil; se dieron cuenta de que estuvieron viviendo en una burbuja por mucho tiempo.

Un viernes por la tarde, cuando Lars y Mei estaban revisando el libro que él le había dado, tres hombres y una mujer entraron al local. Se veían felices de verlo. Mei pensó que eran sus amigos.

"Oye Lars, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros?" le preguntó el más alto.

"Estamos a punto de cerrar de todas formas" contestó Lars, dudando.

"¿Tú también nos acompañas?" le preguntaron a Mei.

Mei sonrió, sin saber qué decir.

"Disculpa nuestros modales. Soy Matthew, esta hermosa dama es mi novia Katya. Él es Mathias y su novio Lukas. Somos amigos de Lars" dijo un hombre de lentes.

"Encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Mei, trabajo para Lars" dijo tímidamente.

"¡Genial! Entonces ¿sí quieres venir?" volvió a preguntar Mathias. "Katya se divertirá más si hay otra chica entre nosotros"

Katya sonrió, quizá sí estaba feliz de ver a otra chica en el grupo. Mei no quería ser una molestia, además eran amigos de él, no suyos, así que pensó en alguna excusa para poder rechazar la invitación. Aunque estaba ansiosa por conocer gente y hacer amigos.

"Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, tal vez podamos enseñarte algunos lugares" dijo Lars de repente mientras agachaba la vista, fingiendo indiferencia, pero esperando una respuesta.

"Está bien. Me encantaría ir"

Lars esbozó una sonrisa. Los otros también se veían contentos. Mei siguió a Lukas y a Katya. Entonces notó que Lars hablaba con los otros dos hombres, ellos se reían mientras él se ruborizaba y cruzaba los brazos.

Mei le contó a su prima que saldría con unos amigos, en broma, Ling le dijo:

"Diviértete con el gruñón de tu jefe"

Mei puso los ojos en blanco y se despidió.

Aquella fue una de las noches más divertidas en la vida de Mei. Los amigos de Lars la trataban como si fuera parte del grupo. Fueron a un karaoke y todos tuvieron que cantar. Cuando fue el turno de Lars, él no quiso hacerlo; no le importaba si tenía que pagar las bebidas de todos. Mei le dijo que cantaría con él y eso lo convenció.

Lars cantó titubeando, pero la voz de Mei era muy dulce así que nadie le prestó atención a él. Se sintió aliviado, porque todo eso le parecía embarazoso, aunque al menos no tuvo que pagar las bebidas. En secreto, disfrutó de aquella noche, fue diferente y especial.

Entonces, las dos parejas se despidieron, y le pidieron que salieran con ellos otro día. Mei vio que Matthew and Mathias le hacían señas a Lars, también Lukas sonreía y Katya reía bajo, mientras Lars se sonrojaba. Él los ignoró y se despidió de ellos. La acompañó a su departamento pues era tarde y quería que estuviera segura.

"Me divertí hoy, gracias por invitarme"

"Yo también"

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Se miraron a los ojos; a ella le gustaban sus ojos verdes, tan atrayentes a pesar de tener una mirada de enojo. Él se aproximó, pero ella abrió la puerta, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

"Es tarde, debo ir a casa"

"Está bien, gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Mei se fue a la cama, aún angustiada. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no podía permitirlo. Estaba comprometida, su prometido la estaba esperando, aunque él todavía no se hubiera comunicado. Abrazó su almohada, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago y se acordaba de sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba enamorándose de Lars?

Soñó con él y ella juntos y despertó alterada, qué clase de sueño cursi acababa de tener. Se alegró de que ese fuera su día libre, aunque estuvo todo el tiempo ensimismada, pensando en él.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que al hermano menor de Emma estaba obviamente enamorado de Ling, y estaba segura de que le correspondía. No quería sonar como Yao, pero qué tal si Ling se enamoraba de ese tipo y él descubriría su secreto. Trató de no meterse, su prima ya era una adulta y sabía lo que hacía.

"Tengo una cita" le contó Ling mientras desayunaban.

"¿Con quién? No, espera, ya sé con quién"

"No te enojes. Él me invitó y además me gusta. Dime, ¿hay algo malo en eso?"

"No, no dije eso"

"No deberías preocuparte, es sólo una cita. Además, _yo estoy soltera_" le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

Mei no supo qué decir, sólo se quedó callada.

"Quiero decir… lo siento"

Mei no dijo nada más. Se sentía culpable. Por supuesto que su prima podía salir con quien quisiera. Cuando se quedó sola, llamó a Feliciano, necesitaba hablar con él, al menos para saber cómo estaba, pero nunca contestó.

El ambiente en el trabajo era extraño, ella evitaba estar cerca de Lars. El comportamiento de él era distinto, se veía más alegre. Mei quiso hacerle saber que no podían ser más que amigos, pero cuando trataba de contarle toda la verdad, algo pasaba: un cliente llegaba, sonaba el teléfono o simplemente su sonrisa la hacía olvidarse de todo.

Estaba tan perdida que olvidó su propio cumpleaños. Aquel día, cerraron temprano, él le pidió que lo acompañara a su departamento porque no se sentía bien. Ella lo hizo. No estaba tan lejos del lugar. Cuando él abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron, Ling, Emma y sus amigos dijeron 'Felicidades'.

Ella lo miró, esperando una explicación.

"Ling le contó a Emma y ella me dijo a mi"

"Gracias"

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, y menos desde la dramática llamada de su madre. Recibió algunos regalos y el pastel estaba delicioso. Además conoció a más gente, como a Antonio, el novio de Emma.

Más tarde, cuando los invitados estaban más interesados en sus conversaciones, Lars le pidió que lo siguiera a la azotea. Allí, se sentaron juntos a admirar la noche y las luces de la ciudad; el aire estaba frio y él le prestó su chaqueta.

"Este es mi lugar favorito. Vengo a pensar y escribir" le dijo.

"Es un lugar tranquilo, me gusta. Gracias por traerme y por la fiesta"

"De nada. Me alegra saberlo"

Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero no podía. Él se acercó, se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo, se besaron. Era el beso más dulce que había recibido.

Ese beso fue diferente al de Feliciano. Se habían besado una vez, pero ella no sintió nada. Con Lars, por el contrario, sintió como si se derritiera, lo había disfrutado. Ya no sentía el frio. Entonces, él interrumpió el beso.

"Mei…" dijo, asustado.

Pero ella lo besó una y otra vez. No quería que se acabara. Ignoraba lo que su conciencia le decía, olvidando su compromiso. Después de muchos besos más, sonrieron. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se quedaron allí, olvidando al resto del mundo. Cuando despertaron, el sol había salido. Él le dijo que era mejor irse a dormir.

La acompañó a su departamento y se despidieron con otro beso. Mei estaba emocionada, viviendo un sueño del que no quería despertar. Encontró a Ling durmiendo en el sofá, y entonces se despertó en cuanto la escuchó.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" le preguntó Ling.

"Estuve con Lars"

"No me digas que pasaste la noche con él" dijo Ling impactada.

"¡No! Bueno sí, pero no en la forma que crees. Sólo estuvimos hablando"

Ling alzó la ceja y cruzó los brazos.

"Ling no saques conclusiones tan rápido…" suspiró Mei y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Qué hay de Feliciano? En primer lugar, ni siquiera lo amas, eso es seguro. ¿Y a Lars? ¿De verdad te gusta? Digo, es un ogro, pero es guapo también" bromeó Ling.

Mei sonrió. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez, había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Se hubiera resignado y convertido en la esposa de un hombre rico y de alguna forma estar satisfecha con su destino. Pero no, había tenido ese ridículo sueño, salido de su burbuja y por primera vez, estaba viviendo como quería.

La situación en el trabajo tampoco estaba siendo fácil, lo encontró esperándola con su ramo de tulipanes. Mei respiró profundo, si no le decía la verdad, le rompería el corazón. Era ahora o nunca.

"Lars, necesitamos hablar"

"Seguro"

Entonces un elegante hombre entró al local, era Feliciano. Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó. Lars estaba confundido, esperando una explicación. Mei se apartó del otro hombre. Éste miró a Lars y le dio un apretón de manos.

"Debes ser el jefe de Mei"

"Sí, lo soy ¿y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Feliciano Vargas, su prometido. He venido a buscarla" dijo, sonriendo.

Lars miró con furia a Mei. Había tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó Feliciano, nervioso. "Bien, esperaré afuera"

Mei quería llorar, abrazó a Lars mientras le decía que era a él a quién amaba, que era un asunto complicado, un mero malentendido. No podía encontrar las palabras correctas, hablaba rápido de su vida, su verdadero apellido y de por qué estaba allí. Entonces, Lars se quejó amargamente:

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Lo intenté, te juro que iba a decírtelo" replicó ella.

"Pero no lo hiciste. Ya no sé quién eres en realidad. No puedo creer que me usaras. Te estuviste burlando de mi todo este tiempo" dijo él, sintiéndose traicionado.

"Lars, escúchame. Estuve siendo honesta respecto a mis sentimientos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de contarte todo…"

"No necesito tus excusas. Quizá sea mejor que te vayas ahora mismo. No quiero volver a verte"

Mei sintió un nudo en la garganta. Abrió la puerta y se fue.


	4. El amor encuentra su camino

**El amor encuentra su camino**

Un par de semanas pasaron desde la última vez que Lars vio a Mei. Su corazón le dolía cada vez que recordaba su cara, sus gestos tristes y el temblor en su voz. Pero ella le mintió y él se sintió estúpido por pensar que era especial. A veces se preguntaba cómo estaba, y era lo peor, no podía soportar imaginarla en los brazos de otro hombre.

Estaba frustrado; sin embargo, no podía compararse con alguien tan elegante como el prometido de Mei. Él se sentía como un tipo sencillo, lo único que podía ofrecerle era su corazón y ella lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Pero Lars era un hombre orgulloso, nunca admitiría que se sentía solo sin ella, ni que extrañaba sus sonrisas, incluso su torpeza y sus constantes preguntas, sus conversaciones, la dulzura de sus labios y la calidez de sus abrazos.

Quizás era mejor así, prefería estar solo, de todas formas. No volvería a confiar en una extraña de nuevo. Estaría bien, dijo mientras miraba las flores que a ella le gustaban. También había olvidado el libro que le dio. Cuando lo encontró, quiso tirarlo a la basura, pero no pudo. Lo guardó como un recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser.

Las escenas de aquel día nefasto todavía estaban clavadas en la mente de Mei. No vio nada más que tristeza en esos ojos verdes que amaba. En las noches, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, lo extrañaba y quería estar con él.

Dejó su pequeño y cómodo departamento ese mismo día. Para Feliciano fue una decisión repentina. No habían hablado desde que salieron de la floristería, ella estaba enojada con él, incluso si realmente no había sido completamente su culpa.

Era extraño para dos personas tan parlanchinas permanecer calladas tanto tiempo. Él sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no tenía el valor de hablar con ella. Tal vez durante ese tiempo separados, él la había perdido para siempre. Ling llegó a casa como si ya supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ling, voy a regresar a casa ahora mismo"

"No tienes que hacerlo" le dijo.

"Me voy a casar. Además esta idea fue estúpida desde el principio" replicó, mientras empacaba sus cosas.

Entonces Ling dijo: "Me quedaré"

Ling también había pensado en su vida. Siguió a Mei por la misma razón, el miedo a no saber lo que era la vida y ahora la estaba disfrutando. Era más responsable que antes y también había encontrado el amor en un hombre que ya sabía la verdad y la aceptaba.

Mei no le preguntó nada más, porque entendía sus razones. Ambas primas se abrazaron por unos minutos. Ling sabía que Mei se quería quedar, que su idea no había sido un error, pero era tan necia y en ese momento sólo estaba huyendo.

Mei se sentía como una cobarde, pero tenía que olvidar a Lars pronto. Esos días a su lado fueron algo que nunca debieron pasar. Sin embargo, no podía mentirse a sí misma: lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su paciencia, sus conversaciones, leer sus escritos, la manera en que la miraba, sus abrazos y sus besos.

Se sentía sola, y probablemente, también había perdido a su mejor amigo. Notó que ya no veía a Feliciano tan seguido y que parecía distante y pensativo. Mei no sabía qué hacer.

Su familia estaba feliz por la boda, pero ella no podía decir lo mismo. Su sonrisa era falsa. Solamente su abuela se dio cuenta, sabía que su nieta era infeliz, pero aun tratando de que le dijera la verdad, Mei siempre decía que estaba bien.

Lo único bueno, era que Jiang estaba ahí. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Él se casó con su novia, Monique, y estaban esperando un hijo. Mei estaba feliz por él.

"Jiang, no puedo creer que estés aquí" le dijo.

"Bueno, no podría perderme la _boda_ de mi hermana" Depués se puso serio. "Ling me contó todo"

Mei bajó la mirada, quería llorar. Jiang la abrazó.

"Mei, no te cases si no lo amas"

"¿Qué? Sabes que no tengo otra opción. Así es como debe ser mi vida de ahora en adelante"

"No, no tiene que ser así. Tú eres la única dueña de tu vida. Además, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más"

Ella sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Pero le rompí el corazón. Debe odiarme. No puedo regresar con él tan fácilmente, va a rechazarme" dijo, sollozando.

Jiang negó con la cabeza. Podía reconocer el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos. Todo debió terminar muy mal entre ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Ling visitó a Lars. Él se negó a hablar con ella, porque no quería discutir acerca de ese amargo momento otra vez. No estaba de humor para pelear por una tontería.

"Está cerrado" dijo.

"Lars, escúchala" le pidió Henri.

Lars respiró profundamente, listo para escuchar aquel cursi y emotivo discurso. Tal vez quería que la perdonara, e incluso que le deseara suerte o algo así. No estaba interesado en lo que le sucediera, pero sabía que sólo estaba engañándose.

"Tienes 5 minutos. Quiero irme a casa"

"Está bien, escucha, sé que las cosas salieron mal entre tú y Mei, pero ella en verdad te ama. La van a casar por conveniencia, ella no ama a ese hombre. Era feliz a tu lado. Nunca la vi así antes"

"¿Y? De todas formas va a casarse" dijo, molesto.

"¿No te importa que vaya a ser infeliz por el resto de su vida?"

"Lo merece"

"¿Cómo te atreves? Sabes qué, no sé cómo alguien como ella ama a un tipo como tú. Eres un…" Ling apretó los puños, estaba temblando y a punto de llorar. Henri la abrazó.

Lars se quedó callado. Pensó que ella le daría un puñetazo en la cara, pero no lo hizo. Su hermano negó con la cabeza. Lars se sintió como un imbécil, hizo llorar a otra persona, pero no podía hacer nada de todas formas. Cuando llegó a casa, pensó en Mei y trató de no llorar.

Era el gran día. Mei estaba usando el vestido de novia, lista para la ceremonia. Entonces, Feliciano tocó la puerta. Ella no quiso abrir de inmediato porque necesitaba unos minutos para disimular que había estado llorando.

"Espera, recuerda que es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda"

"Yo no creo en esas cosas, por favor, abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo" le pidió, desesperado.

Ella lo dejó pasar. Él la miró y tomó sus manos.

"Te ves muy hermosa", luego suspiró. "Lo lamento, pero no puedo casarme contigo… no sé cómo pasó esto, pero… amo a alguien más"

Lloró mientras le contaba se su viaje a Alemania y de lo mucho que se divirtió con Ludwig. Mei se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando del hombre rubio que estaba con él aquella vez. Trató de recordar su cara, pero no pudo.

"Ludwig parece muy serio, pero es realmente muy tímido y dulce. Le gusta la repostería, y tiene tres perritos. Herí sus sentimientos, peleamos cuando tuvimos que regresar, pero estaba asustado, no quería decepcionar a mis padres. Me sentí presionado, entonces fui a buscarte para que nos casáramos pronto" le dijo, llorando. "Por favor, perdóname"

Mei se aproximó y le enjugó las lágrimas. Ella sonrió, tal vez porque lo entendía, o porque era un gran alivio o porque ambos tenían un gusto similar en hombres.

"Está bien, yo también amo a alguien más"

Feliciano dejó de llorar. Ella le pidió que la esperara por unos minutos. Se cambió de ropa y le dijo que la siguiera. Se subieron a su auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a buscar a Ludwig y a Lars. Es lo que necesitamos" le dijo mientras empezaba a manejar.

Él le pidió que fueran a la estación de tren antes de que Ludwig se fuera. Cuando llegaron, buscaron por todas partes, hasta que los ojos color ámbar de Feliciano se encontraron con otro par de color azul. Ludwig estaba sorprendido de verlos allí.

"¿La boda terminó pronto? Felicidades" les dijo tristemente.

Feliciano lloró y lo abrazó. "¿De qué estás hablando, tonto?"

"Pero Mei y la boda…"

"Está bien, ella me ayudó a encontrarte. Ludwig, te necesito. Te amo"

Ludwig se puso nervioso y emocionado al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras dichas por la persona que él también amaba con todo su corazón. Mei estaba feliz por ellos. Ahora, tenían que ir a otra parte. Ludwig y Feliciano fueron con ella, quizá como apoyo pues estaba asustada. Fue fácil para ellos, pero ella no estaba segura de sí Lars la aceptaría de regreso. Condujo nerviosa, tenía ganas de verlo. Se detuvo cerca de la floristería y entró en ella todavía dudando.

"¿Lars?" llamó.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y alzó la ceja. Quería pedirle que se fuera y nunca volviera, pero no pudo. Quizás era otro de sus estúpidos sueños con ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es hoy tu boda?" le preguntó amargamente.

"No voy a casarme. Vine a verte"

"Pero te dije que no quería volver a verte ¿recuerdas?" le preguntó, desviando la mirada. No quería verla, porque si lo hacía probablemente la tomaría entre sus brazos y no la dejaría ir.

"Al menos perdóname. Te mentí, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te amo" insistió.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" le preguntó enojado.

"Porque estoy diciendo la verdad. Te amo. ¿Entendiste? Te amo, te amo, te amo, te a…"

Él se aproximó y la besó. Había dejado su orgullo a un lado, porque el amor de su vida estaba allí, no era un sueño. Ella estaba diciéndole que lo amaba. Se abrazaron.

"Yo también te amo, Mei" le susurró. "Te amo demasiado"

"Perdóname por todo, por favor. No era mi intención romper tu corazón ni mentirte" sollozó.

"Mei, también perdóname por tratarte de esa manera" le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. Ella lo miró y él le enjugó las lágrimas.

Minutos después, Ludwig y Feliciano entraron al local para verlos. Feliciano quería disculparse por el malentendido y pedirle a Lars que cuidara de Mei, porque era su mejor amiga. Lars le aseguró que lo haría.

Yao la llamó. Mei pensó que estaría enojado con ella, pero le dijo que ya sabía dónde estaba. Sus padres y los de Feliciano no lo tomaron tan bien, pero la abuela de Mei estaba contenta.

"Mei, te saliste con la tuya" le dijo tratando de no sonar tan relajado, sólo quería verla feliz, y también porque Lien y él estaban planeando ir a otro lugar. Ling se sintió contenta porque Mei también lo estaba. Henri y ella decidieron andar por ahí e ignorar el drama.

Sin embargo, nadie era más feliz que Lars y Mei, ya no había secretos entre ellos y podían estar juntos. Finalmente, todo estaba en su lugar.


End file.
